


Lucky

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, just a fluffy little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: There’s a limited time Lucky Moogle doll at the Crow’s Nest and Gladio couldn’t care less until he finds out Ignis secretly wants one. Thus begins his quest of attempting to win one but it’s not as easy as he thought...





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece I wrote a while back and forgot to post it. Enjoy (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

“Guys! Guys! Did you see that new sign in the window?” Prompto waved his arms wildly, pointing to the Crow’s Nest. “It says if you fill up your stamp card you can spin the wheel to get a chance to win a lucky Moogle doll!”  
“So?” Gladiolus crossed his arms.  
“'So?’ We gotta get one! It's only for a _limited time_!”  
Noctis stared through the window at the flier. He cupped his hands against the glass so he could see better. “Hey, _it_ is actually kinda cute.”  
“Exactly. That's why we're gonna get one!”  
Gladio gave the advertisement a doubtful look. “I don't really see the point in--”  
“Just let them have their fun,” Ignis interrupted. “There's no harm in it.”  
Prompto cheered and Gladio raised an eyebrow.  
“Okay I guess,” he said reluctantly. “Looks like we'll be eating at the Crow's Nest until we get a full stamp card then.”  
Noctis and Prompto rushed into the small diner but before Ignis stepped in Gladio stopped him.  
“I can't believe you're letting them do this. Shouldn't we be out completing hunts or something?” He asked.  
“It's only for a little while,” Ignis replied. “and besides, we can still finish our tasks as well. It's not as if we'll be _living_ at the Crow's Nest.” With that said, Ignis moved past him and entered the diner.  
Gladio sighed and followed him soon after. It wasn't as if he was opposed to eating at the Crow's Nest for a while-- he just didn't see the point in wasting time for a simple _doll_.  
He sat down with another sigh and snatched up a menu.  
“I'll have the Kenny’s Special Salmon.”  
   
                          …  
   
“I'll have the Kenny’s Special Salmon.”  
The tipster gave him a quizzical look. “Haven’t you had that for three days in a row now?”  
“Yeah, and apparently I'll be having it till my dying day 'cause we're never gonna get one of them Moogle dolls.” Gladio grumbled.  
“ _Lucky_ Moogle you mean.”  
“I don't give a damn about what it's called-- it's not giving _me_ any luck yet.”  
“Well it won't give you any luck until you've won it.”  
The tipster went to the back room to get his order, leaving Gladio to sulk on his own. They’d been stopping at the Crow's Nest for a few days now and they'd spun the wheel twice with no luck. Prompto didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon and Ignis didn't seem to mind in the slightest-- _that's_ what perplexed Gladio.  
Throughout these few days Gladio had been in a foul mood. It didn't make sense to spend all this time focusing on a freaking _doll_. And if he had one more meal at this place he swore he'd go into cardiac arrest from all that grease.  
“Aww, _c’mon_!”  
Gladio raised his head to look over at Prompto and Noctis at the wheel. Once again-- no lucky Moogle.  
“S’probably rigged,” Gladio mumbled.  
“You're wrong there,” the tipster said, setting down a glass in front of him. “Folks’ve actually won it. Your friends just don't have the skill.”  
Gladio looked at him incredulously. “'Skill’?” He repeated. “All you gotta do is spin the fucking wheel-- I don't see any skill in _that_.”  
The other man shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said and handed Gladio another stamp card. “You only need three more stamps until _you_ can try to spin it.”  
Gladio huffed. “Yeah, _right_.”  
He shoved the stamp card into his pocket and took a long sip of his drink.  
   
                            …  
   
“I'm starting to think we'll never get one,” Noctis said, plunking down on the chair in the inn.  
“You can't give up dude,” Prompto insisted. “It'll happen.”  
Gladio strode across the room and cracked open the window. “Just admit it: it's a lost cause. Right, Iggy?”  
“I don't see why we can't give it at least one more day.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, his gaze fixed upon the carpet.  
“'At least’?” Gladio asked. “Look, we could be at this for an _eternity_ here!”  
Ignis sighed, a look one could only describe as disappointment seeping into his expression. “Alright, Gladio,” he said. “They can have one more day and after then we won't spend our time on this any longer. Does that satisfy you?”  
“It's a deal then,” Gladio agreed and Ignis walked over to stand on the balcony.  
Before long, Prompto sat down beside Gladio and Noctis followed too.  
“Y'know Gladio,” Prompto started. “I kinda have this feeling that…. Well…”  
“Well what?” Gladio prompted. “I don't have all day.”  
“That Specs kinda wants the Moogle doll more than us.” Noctis answered.  
“He _what_?”  
Prompto shifted in his seat. “That Iggy wants the lucky Moogle doll,” He said. “I mean, I know it doesn't sound like something he'd care about but there's just something different about him, y'know? Kinda makes me think that he wants one too.”  
Gladio mulled it over for a moment. Ignis _had_ been acting differently. Hell, he was the one who let them continue on with this whole thing in the first place. Maybe he really did want it.  
“Okay, so what do we gotta do?” Gladio asked.  
“Win the lucky Moogle doll of course,” Prompto replied.  
Noctis nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess all we can do is _try_ to win it for him.”  
“Alright, well good luck with that,” Gladio said and stood up. “Tomorrow I was gonna do some training later on in the day. So if you wanna win it you gotta do it yourselves.”  
Prompto groaned and Noctis pouted but Gladio wasn't about to agree to this pointless game even _if_ Ignis secretly wanted it. There was about a million things he'd do for Ignis but getting a stupid doll for him wasn't one of them.  
   
                              …  
   
Gladio splashed some water on his face then wiped his brow. Noct and Prompto had been out fishing and visiting the Crow's Nest in their last attempt to win the lucky Moogle doll. Gladio on the other hand, had opted to train for the day while Ignis was at the market. Now as the day drew closer to dusk, Gladio relaxed back at the inn and soon after Ignis joined him.  
“Are Noctis and Prompto still out?” Ignis asked once Gladio sat down.  
“Yeah, I think so,” he replied.  
Ignis adjusted his glasses. “They've been out for a while now. Would you mind checking on them while I start dinner?”  
“Sure thing.” Gladio stood and strode towards the door, stopping to turn around on his way out. “Hey, Iggy,” he started then stopped abruptly. “Nevermind. See you when I get back.”  
Ignis stared quizzically at the closed door from where Gladio had walked out. He supposed it didn't matter now but even so, he wanted to know what the Shield was about to say.  
   
                            …  
   
When Gladio entered the Crow's Nest he was bombarded with the aroma of grease and fast food. Glasses clinked against tables and the radio was spewing out the same old boring advertisements he'd heard about a million times before. He glared at the flier displaying the lucky Moogle doll before making his was towards the wheel where Noctis and Prompto stood.  
“Any luck?” Gladio grumbled.  
The pair turned around, their faces already telling him the answer.  
“No,” Prompto said sadly. “But we did win a free burger.”  
“Mmhm. Well Iggy's making dinner for you guys so better head on back to the inn.”  
Noct sighed. “Alright. We'll meet you there then?”  
“Yeah, sure. I'll only be a bit here.”  
The two went to leave but Prompto stopped for a moment.  
“Since we won't need this you might as well take it,” he said and handed the stamp card to Gladio. “It's the one for the free burger if you're hungry.”  
They left and Gladio took his seat at the booth.  
“The usual?”  
Gladio raised his head. The tipster stared at him expectantly while the lucky Moogle flier hung behind him on the wall.  
“Uh, no actually. Just this.” He handed him the stamp card for the free burger. “Oh and maybe a water or something.”  
When the tipster left Gladio was stuck glaring at the advertisement.  
Why in the hell would Ignis want such a thing? As he stared at it more, he supposed it was _kinda_ cute. Although only a _little_ bit.  
“Here you are.” The tipster came back shortly after and dropped off his order. “And now you've got yourself a full stamp card of your own. How's about trying your luck and spinning the wheel, huh?”  
Gladio glanced at the clock on his phone. “I really don't have time for that.”  
“If you say so,” the other replied. “But if you change your mind and win something just lemme know.”  
And Gladio was alone again. He looked at the clock once more, realizing he probably had all the time in the world because it wasn't like anyone would care how long he was out for. Ignis had already made dinner for the other two so it didn't really matter what time he got home.  
Though he didn't particularly want to miss Ignis's cooking, he really didn't want to stay in that inn any longer. He needed the fresh air.   
Gladio sniffed. Hell, the air wasn't even fresh inside the building. It wreaked of grease and salt and deep fried food.   
He stood up, palms flat against the hard countertop.   
“Fuck it,” Gladio muttered under his breath and stalked towards the wheel. He’d give it one spin and if he didn’t win then no one would ever even know.   
 He gave the wheel a quick spin, turning it aggressively as if in doing so, it would alleviate him of all his irritations. It spun for what felt like an eternity- the different colours mixing together as they went around until finally it landed.   
The words “spin again” smiled mockingly down at him and Gladio had half a mind to just leave but he sighed and spun the damned thing once more. He forced his gaze away from the wheel when he found himself desperate to know where it would land. It was only a stupid game— nothing to break a sweat over.   
Even if there was a slight chance that Ignis secretly wanted that doll.   
It finally stopped and Gladio couldn’t believe his eyes. He had just won the fucking Lucky Moogle.   
Prompto and Noct would never believe this.

  
...

Gladio tossed the item down on the tabletop and it landed with a soft thud, causing Ignis to look up in surprise.   
“Got a little something for you,” said Gladio.   
The other picked it up cautiously, examining it as he turned it over in his hands.   
“This is that lucky Moogle toy,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a quizzical look. “I thought Noctis and Prompto weren’t able to win it.”  
“They weren’t,” Gladio replied. “But I was.” It was hard not to keep the cockiness out of his voice.   
“Oh.” Ignis stared at the doll a moment longer before looking back up at Gladio. “Then you should go give it to them. I’m sure they’d be forever grateful to you.”   
“Actually I got it for you.”  
There was a moment of hesitation before Ignis replied.   
“And what would give you the idea that I would want something like this?”   
Gladio shrugged. “Noct and Prompto mentioned you might want it.”  
After Ignis stared back at him for a moment too long Gladio smirked.   
“Just take it. You don’t have to admit that you want it.”   
“But you seemed to hate it so much. Why would you go through all the trouble of winning it?” Ignis asked.   
“It wasn’t that much trouble,” Gladio said. “It was actually pretty easy.”   
Ignis stared at the doll doubtfully until he sighed and set it down.   
“Alright,” he said finally. “Thank you, Gladio.”  
“Anything for you, Ig.” He paused. “But I gotta know. Why exactly do you of all people want that thing?”  
Ignis frowned. Actually when Gladio looked at him a moment longer he figured it was more of a pout.   
“Well, I,” Ignis started. He crossed his arms. “It is rather cute, isn’t it?”   
Gladio couldn’t help but smirk. “Never thought I’d hear the word ‘cute’ come out of your mouth.”   
When Ignis did nothing but scowl Gladio cleared his throat.   
“But yeah I guess it could be kinda cute,” he said.   
Abruptly the door creaked and Prompto and Noctis stumbled in. They were aggressively jabbing at their phone screens, obviously having an intense battle in Kings Knight or something of the sort. They greeted their companions absentmindedly until they finally noticed the lucky Moogle doll in Ignis’a hand. He winced when he realized he hadn’t shoved it into his pocket fast enough so that they wouldn’t have seen it.   
“Whoa, Iggy you actually got it?” Prompto asked excitedly.   
Noctis grinned. “Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?”   
“Well it wasn’t... I simply-” Ignis started until Gladio saved him the explanation.   
“I won it,” said Gladio. “And I’m actually gonna give it to Iris. Iggy was just looking at it.”   
Ignis stared at him with wide eyes until he cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m sure she’ll enjoy it.”   
Prompto nodded. “Yeah it’s super cute!”   
“She’ll definitely love it.” Noct said and the two soon wandered away to continue their game of Kings Knight.   
Gladio smiled when Ignis turned to him with a shy expression on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Gladio cut him off.   
“You don’t need to thank me Ig,” he said. “I just wanted to make you happy.”   
Ignis smiled and Gladio thought that perhaps the Moogle doll had in fact brought him a bit of luck.   
“Thank you, Gladio.”


End file.
